The Vampire Diaries: La familia perdura
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Damon se enfrenta a la responsabilidad de cuidar su hermano y a un sobrino perdido, Sin embargo Stefan no esta muy de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas y termina provocando graves problemas con su sobrino, Jeffrey. Los recién salidos de la tumba buscan la venganza y van tras los joven e Salvatore, poniendo la vida de Jeff en grave peligro. Advertencia de contenido: Spanking, nalgadas.
1. Introduccion

**LA FAMILIA PERDURA**

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Cuando era un humano, el mayor sueño que tenia era casarme con Katherine y tener hijos, 2 o 3 niños que pudieran continuar con el legado de la familia, sin embargo cuando me convertí en vampiro eso salió volando por la ventana, el dolor y el sentimiento de soledad era mucho más grande que nada, y tuvieron que pasar casi 50 años para que me reuniera con mi hermano menor Stefan pero las cosas no salieron para nada bien y tuvo que pasar mucho mas tiempo para que descubriera que no estaba solo, siempre tendría a mi hermano a mi lado, aun que con esto siempre tendría la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

Por muchos años me dedique a ser el vampiro malo y divertido que Sage había enseño a vivir. Pero seria en el otoño del 2009, cuando mi vida encontraría el cambio que durante 162 años estuvo buscando, Elena Gilbert la misteriosa doble de Katherine apareció en mi camino, Stefan y yo volvimos a vivir juntos otra vez y lo mas complejo de todo también apareció…. Me refiero a Jeffrey.

Ustedes ya saben, el ser vampiro tiene como ventaja que puedes llegar a conocer a todo tu familia a lo largo de los siglos y estar ahí para ayudarlos y apoyarlos cuando lo necesiten. Jeffrey es mi sobrino (igual que de Stefan) tiene 16 años y llego al pueblo sin un solo recuerdo de su vida.

Todo comenzó la noche en que Stefan y Elena lo encontraron en la carretera, el estaba tirado y herido, cuando Stefan lo trajo a casa yo estaba divirtiéndome con Vickie, mi ansia de hacerle daño a Stefan me llevo a curar al niño con mi sangré y casi convertirlo en vampiro (como hice con Vickie) pero hubo algo en sus ojos que me detuvo, supongo que siempre pude sentir una conexión entre los 2.

Como el niño no recordaba ni su nombre, yo lo llame Damy, pues era tan parecido a mi y hacia todo lo que yo quería sin que tuviera que usar mis poderes para obligarlo, era como tener una mascota que podía hablar contigo. Las cosas no eran fáciles en esos días, yo odiaba a Stefan por lo que pasó con Katherine y cuando descubrí que ella no estaba en esa tumba, todo mi odio aumento. Mate personas y lo disfrute, casi asesino a mi sobrino también, pero nos encontramos con un hombre del pasado, el nos revelo el verdadero nombre del niño era **Jeffrey Eric Winchester**, unnombre bastante pesado para un chico, y entonces encontramos los registros de nacimiento de Jeff y fui ahí cuando descubrimos que una pariente lejana, era su madre. Lo que lo convertía inmediatamente en un legítimo Salvatore.

Jeffrey había estado viviendo con nosotros por casi 1 mes antes de saber la verdad, por lo que no fue para nada difícil acostumbrarnos a su presencia en la casa, lo difícil fue explicarle que solo conocíamos su nombre, que éramos sus tíos y sobre todo vampiros y que debería obedecernos en todo lo que le dijéramos, porque vivir en Mystic Falls de por si ya era peligroso para las personas, y mas siendo un fundador como nosotros.

Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, hasta que los vampiros de la tumba de la iglesia escaparon y fueron tras nosotros, la mayor sorpresa para mi, fue ver que Jeffrey sabia pelear incluso mejor que yo. Confieso que le di una paliza enorme por haberse enfrentado solo a los vampiros, pero eso fue por que realmente estaba asustado de lo que pudo haberle pasado. Ahora el misterioso, es saber como demonios sabe todos esos movimientos de lucha, movimientos que solo un cazador de vampiros como Alaric, podrían saber.

*** Esta introducción estuvo narrada por Damon Salvatore, porque el sera algo así como la piedra angular de esta pequeña historia. Déjenme decir que leyeron bien, su sobrino se llama Jeffrey Eric Winchester, el mismo personaje que uso como hermano menor de los Winchester en las historias de supernatural y que servirá como conector entre ambas series. Es la primera historia original que escribo sobre The Vampire Diaries en español y la escribí por que pese que amo la serie, me parece que se enfocan demasiado en el tema del triangulo entre los salvatore y Elena, cuando podrían explotar temas familiares y hasta escolares (como hacian en series de antaño o en Teen Wolf recientemente) así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi. **

**Por-favor Review!**

**Jeff is back!**


	2. Peleas familiares

La semana de los fundadores había llegado, los concursos ridículos de señorita Mystic Falls estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Damon como siempre trataba de encontrar una forma de ocuparse en el día, lo más factible era Alaric, quien estaba de visita en casa tomando con el vampiro y hablando de vampiros. Fue cuando Jeffrey llego de la escuela y dejo caer su mochila sobre el sofá.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la escuela? — pregunto Damon, segundos después Stefan entro detrás del chico gritando.

— No me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando — dijo el vampiro antes de quedarse callad ante la mirada expectante de Damon, quien se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

— Bien ¿Quién me explica que pasa? — pregunto expectante, el niño comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

— Es solo Stefan…. Siendo el idiota Stefan.

— Oye jovencito, cuida tu boca — advirtió Damon — Bien, Stefan ¿Qué paso esta vez? — pregunto, Stefan alzo las manos señalando a Jeffrey.

—Solo estábamos hablando de una tarea y el se puso como loco por que no puedo ayudarle a hacerla.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Stefan!, prometiste que me ayudarías con ese proyecto y ahora me estas dejando tirado para irte con Elena — grito el niño.

— ¿Qué proyecto? — pregunto Alaric quien iba regresando de la cocina y había escuchado toda la discusión.

— El proyecto del señor Carpenter, lo de las muestras de rocas — murmuro Jeffrey.

— Puedo conseguirte las rocas. — respondió Alaric

— Oh vamos, yo puedo ayudarte— agrego Damon, Jeff puso los ojos tristes.

— Te agradezco la oferta, pero mejor lo hare yo solo… Aun que, te tomare la palabra Ric, realmente me ayudarías consiguiéndome esas rocas.

— Las tendrás esta noche — dijo Ric, Jeff sonrió levemente y desapareció en las escalares, Damon escucho el sonido de su puerta estrellándose antes de voltear a mirar a Stefan quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Que? — pregunto como si nada pasara.

— Stefan…. Hemos hablado de esto un montón de veces, no le hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir.

— No ha sido mi culpa Damon, esto surgió hoy apenas y Elena… ella… ella me necesita — respondió Stefan antes de irse también, Damon quien sentía una punzada de celos cada que oía a su hermano hablar de Elena, regreso a sentarse con Alaric.

— Gracias por ayudarme con Jeffrey— le dijo al cazador quien solo se reía.

— Si bueno… ¿Cómo no ayudar a mi mejor estudiante?

— Vamos, deja el sarcasmo amigo.

— Es enserio Damon… ese chico es brillante, es sin duda el mejor estudiante que he tenido…. Considerando que la historia es aburrida para todos, no es fácil encontrar a chicos como Jeff.

— Solo espero que se mantenga a si — murmuro Damon antes de beber de su cerveza. Más tarde Alaric regreso a la casa con una bolsa de rocas en las manos, Damon le indico la dirección y Ric fue directo a ver a Jeffrey.

— Toma amigo, lo que te prometí — le dijo dejando la bolsa de rocas en la cama, Jeffrey la tomo entre sus manos y se quedo impresionado.

— No tengo como decirte lo agradecido que estoy,…. GRACIAS RIC. — dijo Jeff con una enorme sonrisa.

— Bueno, se que probablemente no debería meterme en estas cosas… pero yo puedo ayudarte a terminar ese proyecto… solo si tu quieres.

— Claro…. Realmente me vendría bien la ayuda.

— Genial, mañana terminando las clases puedes verme en mi oficina, podemos hacerlo ahí.

— Ok — respondió el niño, casi inmediatamente el timbre de la casa sonó. Jeff corrió tan rápido como pudo dejando a Alaric con la palabra en la boca, pero cuando llego abajo, los gritos de Damon eran fuertes.

— ¿Tu que diablos haces aquí? — preguntaba Damon hecho una furia, pues tenia en la entrada de su casa a Erica, una mujer lobo de 16 años que los había tratado de matar durante el baile de la década.

— No vengo a verte a ti, si es lo que te importa… Tu niño me llamo — dijo señalando a Jeffrey, Damon lo miro expectante.

— ¿Me haces el favor de explicarme esto? — pregunto molesto, Jeff puso los ojos antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

— Hola Erica…. Damon, yo la llame por que es mi nueva compañera de clase de biología, pensé que haríamos el trabajo esta noche… pero Alaric se ha ofrecido a ayudarme mañana terminando la escuela, a si que le tome la palabra… espero que no te moleste Erica. — explico Jeff.

— Para nada, esta bien por mi — respondió la chica, entre ambos chicos había sonrisas que comenzaban a molestar a Damon que solo los miraba.

— Muy bien, buenas noches Érica — dijo Damon y le cerro la puerta en la cara, Jeff lo miro molesto y se puso en camino a su cuarto. — Oye, oye, no tan rápido — dijo Damon sujetándolo del brazo para que no se fuera. — ¿Erica? ¿De verdad? ¿No estaba disponible el diablo para ayudarte con la tarea? — pregunto lleno de ironía.

— No es gracioso Damon — se quejo Jeff.

— Es lo mismo que pienso Jeffrey… el llamar a una mujer lobo no esta bien, ella es mala e intento matarnos una vez.

— Pero no fue su culpa, era su primera luna llena… no sabia lo que hacia, además Jeremy tiene a una vampira de novia… ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser amigo de una loba?

— Jeremy Gilbert esta loco, no sabe lo que hace… y Tu… eres mas inteligente que esto.

— Damon… ok… yo no voy a reprobar la clase solo por que te desagrada Erica. Lo siento, pero ya que Stefan me ha dejado colgado… tuve que buscar a alguien más y Erica era la única que no tenia pareja para el proyecto.

— Me pregunto por que será eso —murmuro Damon.

— Damon— se quejo Jeff.

— Bueno… no apruebo esta nueva relación tuya, pero entiendo tu punto, solo… ten cuidado con ella

— Claro… ahora me voy a la cama… hasta mañana — dijo Jeff subiendo las escaleras donde se cruzo con Ric otra vez. — De nuevo gracias Ric, nos vemos mañana — le dijo, subiendo rápidamente a la habitación, Ric asentía con la cabeza y luego se fue de la casa.

***Algo que olvide mencionar en la actualización pasada, es que esta historia esta ambientada durante los últimos episodios de la primera temporada de la serie, como verán las cosas son muy diferentes aqui, ya que Stefan no esta descontrolado y Damon lo quiere, pero no se confíen que todo puede llegar a pasar en esta historia. Erica es una mujer loba, basada en el personaje o nomino de la serie Teen Wolf.**

**Por favor**** Review! **


	3. Por tu cuenta

A la mañana siguiente Stefan y Damon desayunaban, era tarde y Jeff aun no había bajado para poder marcharse a la escuela. — ¡Se hace tarde, Jeffrey! — gritaba Stefan por enésima vez, y casi de inmediato Jeffrey bajo corriendo las escaleras, ignorando completamente a su tío.

— Lo siento, me quede dormido — le dijo a Damon y tomando una de las tostadas fritas y dándole un gran mordisco, luego corrió a servirse el vaso de leche, mismo que se tomo de un solo sorbo. — Me voy a escuela, nos vemos en la tarde — dijo a Damon

— Ni siquiera comiste. — murmuro Damon enojado, no le hacia gracia que las peleas tontas entre sus chicos provocaran ese tipo de comportamientos en Jeffrey, y si no estuvieran realmente presionados por el tiempo, seguramente le habría obligado a comer y luego lo hubiera castigado por ser tan inmaduro.

— Es tarde Damon-

— Bueno, entonces toma… dinero para el almuerzo— dijo el vampiro y le dio unos dólares, el niño los metió en su bolsa de la camisa y salió corriendo, Stefan detrás de el y se fueron en el auto a toda velocidad.

— Tengo tiempo saliendo de la escuela ¿te parece si vamos un rato al Grill?— pregunto Stefan.

— No puedo, estaré con Érica esta tarde— respondió Jeffrey, mirando por la ventana, Stefan estuvo apunto de frenar pero no lo hizo.

— No sabia que eran amigos — dijo Stefan como si no le interesara, pero realmente le interesaba y mucho. Ya que el era de la misma opinión que Damon en lo que respecta a Érica y la manada de lobos.

— En realidad… es mi nueva compañera de ciencias — murmuro el niño, Stefan se quedo helado.

— ¿Tu, me has sacado del equipo de ciencias? — pregunto Stefan y Jeff solo asintió levemente. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? — exigió saber.

— Vamos Stefan, ni siquiera te importan las tareas, no te quejes — escupió el niño, Stefan realmente estaba dolido por lo que acababa de pasar, el iba a responder con una disculpa y suplicas para Jeffrey. Pero tuvo que estacionarse, pues ya estaban en la escuela y Jeffrey se bajo del auto rápidamente para irse.

— Jeffrey, espera.

— Ya voy tarde Stefan, nos vemos mas tarde — dijo Jeff sin siquiera detenerse, Stefan suspiro y se recargo en el auto hasta que Elena llego por sorpresa y lo beso.

— ¿Todo esta bien con ustedes? — pregunto ella.

— Hum si, es una larga historia… el solo esta molesto conmigo por que no pude ayudarlo con una tarea, pero ya se le pasara — dijo Stefan mientras caminaba con Elena hacia la escuela, mientras tanto Jeffrey ya estaba en su salón de clases.

— Hola Jeff — se escucho decir a una voz y cuando Jeff se dio cuenta, Érica ya estaba sentada a su lado.

— Érica… hola— murmuro

— ¿Terminaremos el proyecto esta tarde?"

— Mmm si Érica, siento lo de anoche… Realmente no quería hacerte ir a mi casa por nada, pero bueno Alaric se ofreció a ayudar y el sabe de estas cosas

— Esta bien, además eres el único amigo que tengo aparte de Isaac y Boyd. — comento la chica con pesar, hasta hacia muy poco que ella solo había sido una inadaptada de la sociedad, pero eso cambio cuando la transformaron en loba, pues igual que con los vampiros, su carácter se habia magnificado y ahora era muy segura de si misma.

La conversación de los chicos fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor y sus otros compañeros. Y mas tarde, en el siguiente periodo de clases Jeffrey se encontró con Stefan en el salón, se atrevió incluso a cambiarse de lugar para alejarse del vampiro, quien no sabia que decir.

Paso una hora de miradas entre Jeff y Érica, no eran de romance solo eran cosas de chicos, Stefan los veía con disgusto pues se sentía desplazado por la chica, y cuando la clase termino el señor Carpenter llamo a Stefan a quedarse a hablar.

— Señor Salvatore, su primo Jeffrey se a acercado a mi hace un rato, me comento acerca de su cambio de pareja para mi experimento. — le dijo el profesor, para Stefan esto se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema, para el maestro y el resto de la comunidad del pueblo, Jeff era su primo y de Damon también, pues la idea de ser su tío hubiera sido rara para muchos. Volviendo al presente;

— Lo siento Señor Carpenter, estamos teniendo problemas familiares y bueno el opto por alejarse de mi.

— Lo cual representa un problema para usted Stefan, ahora esta solo en este proyecto y no queda nadie en la clase para ayudarlo, por lo que tendrá que hacerlo solo.

— Pero señor, queda muy poco tiempo y yo…

— Tiene que empezar a hacerlo cuanto antes, si es que quiere aprobar mi asignatura — advirtió el hombre, Stefan asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del salón. Al llegar a su auto, se encontró con Jeffrey ahí esperándolo, recargado en el auto.

— Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí— dijo Jeff lleno de ironía.

— Sube al auto — murmuro Stefan entre dientes y aguantándose las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al chico ahí mismo.

— Hem en realidad, no me voy a ir contigo iré con Érica, a ver a Ric, quien debe estar esperándonos en su oficina ahora mismo.

— ¿Sabes que? No me importa lo que vayas a hacer, ¡lárgate con esa maldita, si eso quieres! — grito Stefan, el estaba muy molesto por el problema que Jeff estaba causándole, el niño solo se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente para alejarse.

Stefan regreso a casa y no pudo evitar azotar la puerta de la entrada, Damon apareció de repente. — ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto.

— Nada Damon, regresa a tomar.

— Stefan, vas a decirme que esta pasando contigo… Ahora — advirtió el vampiro con su voz ronca, Stefan asintió lentamente.

— Es solo Jeffrey y su estúpida tarea, el me saco del equipo de trabajo y se metió con Érica, ahora el maestro me pide que haga la tarea solo, ¡todo por un estúpido berrinche! — dijo enojado, Damon comenzó a reírse

— ¿Tu estas celoso de que Jeffrey se haya ido con Érica verdad?

— No, yo no…. Damon puedo reprobar por culpa de Jeffrey.

— No Stefan, el no tiene la culpa de nada, tu fuiste quien lo dejo tirado a mitad de camino para irte con Elena a no se que cosa, ahora se un hombre y toma las consecuencias de tus decisiones-

— Damon, no es justo… Jeffrey solo… solo lo hace para molestarme.

— Lo siento hermano, pero esto es cosa de ambos… no puedo meterme en esto, tienes que resolverlo tu con el.

— Lo sabia, ¡siempre te pones de su parte! — grito Stefan, corrió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, Damon quería seguirlo pero no lo hizo, el tomó otra decisión, la decisión de esperar y ver que pasaba.

***Cuando Jeff le dice a Stefan: "Vamos, a ti ni siquiera te importa la escuela" es una frase personal que yo mismo la hubiera dicho en varias ocasiones, este capitulo es de mis favoritos en toda la historia y espero que le guste. Oh y la escena del carro con Stefan, tambien fue un gustito mio porque su coche me encanta.**

**Por favor Review!**


	4. Malas desiciones

Por su parte Jeffrey estaba con Alaric haciendo la tarea, Érica pintaba las rocas, mientras ellos escribían los datos necesarios y las acomodaban, en eso el celular de Jeffrey sonó.

— Hola Damon ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Ya vas a venir a casa?

— Casi terminamos, es cuestión de una hora… pero… ¿Qué pasa?

— Es mejor que lo hablemos cuando llegues a casa —dijo Damon y colgó, Jeffrey se veía sorprendido, pues el tono de su tío sonaba enojado y a la vez no, el no podía estar en problemas.

Una hora más tarde el proyecto estaba terminado y Ric se ofreció a ayudar a Jeffrey a llevárselo a casa, ellos iban conversando en el auto. — Érica, es… bueno ella parece una buena chica— murmuro Ric, arto del inminente silencio con su mejor estudiante.

— ¿Tu crees? Bueno Ric, yo no la conozco mucho, se que a Damon no le hizo gracia que yo me juntara con ella, pero necesitaba su ayuda… era la única que podía ayudarme con ese trabajo… y bueno tu

— ¿Qué pasa con Stefan?

— No lo se, seguro esta con Elena— murmuro Jeff muy desanimado. La verdad es que todo ese asunto no solo se trataba de las promesas rotas, era sobre Stefan pasando más tiempo con su chica.

— Yo me refería al… ¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Le pediste ayuda otra vez?

— No, yo realmente no le vi caso hacer eso, el me dijo muy claro anoche que prefiera estar con Elena cuando ella necesita ayuda, que conmigo así que…

— Tienes que tratar de entenderlo, ella es su novia — dijo Ric, además de caza vampiros a todos se les había olvidado que también era un profesor y por ello tenia como tarea, entender algunos de los sentimientos de los chicos. En el caso de Jeff, la envidia por sentirse desplazado por Elena.

— Y yo su sobrino— dijo Jeff en su defensa.

— Exacto, son cosas muy diferentes… a su modo… Stefan te quiere Jeff. — Dijo Ric y nuevamente se formo ese incomodo silencio, por suerte llegaron a la casa y metieron la enorme tabla con las rocas en el sótano, Ric se fue a su casa y Jeff se encontró con Damon en la sala.

— Hey, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia con que regresara? — pregunto.

— Jeffrey…. ¿Qué ha pasado hoy con Stefan?

— Mmm nada, ¿Por que? ¿Te dijo algo?"

— Si, que lo has sacado de tu equipo de trabajo de ciencias y que tu maestro lo ha regañado por eso, el realmente estaba molesto por eso.

— Pero Damon, yo no he tenido la culpa de eso, no podía quedarme sin compañero de ciencias y Stefan… el ya no puede estar conmigo.

— Entiendo que eso de las calificaciones es importante para ti, y estoy orgulloso de eso… pero Jeff, Stefan es tu familia y necesita tu ayuda.

— Es un idiota y no es justo que me digas eso, cuando yo he sido quien ha perdido mas en esto, yo también soy familia de Stefan ¿y acaso le importa que necesite su ayuda? — pregunto molesto el niño, Damon entendía que había manejado mal sus palabras y que el punto de Jeffrey era en parte correcto. Damon estaba apunto de explicar bien la situación, cuando un ruido ensordecedor se escucho desde el sótano, ambos corrieron a ver que sucedía y se encontraron con todo el proyecto de Jeffrey destruido, rocas y letreros rotos por todas partes, y en el centro de todo estaba Stefan.

— ¿Stefan que hiciste? — balbuceo Damon, Jeff estaba tan molesto y enojado que salió corriendo y llorando por las escaleras, Damon no lo siguió al contrario se acerco a Stefan y lo tomo por la camisa. — Esto debe ser la peor estupidez de tu vida Stefan, ahora vete a tu cuarto hablaremos después, debo hablar con Jeffrey primero.

— Damon

— Ahora Stefan — ordeno Damon, luego corrió por las escaleras hacia la casa y se encontró con la puerta abierta, Jeffrey se había ido de la casa y con los vampiros de la tumba por las calles, solo era cuestión de que la noche llegara para que se pusiera en peligro.

Jeffrey estaba tan molesto de que su propio tío estuviera arruinando todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo en el proyecto para nada y solo quedaba un día para entregarlo y no podía volver a hacerlo, eso le hacia sentirse mal, y lloraba mientras corría por el bosque y se adentraba mas y mas en el, bajo la puesta de sol.

Jeffrey se tropezó cerca de la vieja iglesia Fell, su pantalón se rompió y de su rodilla comenzó a salir un chorro de sangre, el se toco para comprobar la herida y grito ante el ardor.

— Demonios — murmuro para si mismo, antes de sentarse en el suelo para llorar y tratar de sanar el dolor en su rodilla, así se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta qué unos ruidos extraños se escuchaban a su alrededor. — ¿Hay alguien aquí? — grito el niño, pero no había respuesta solo mas ruidos que parecían ser pisadas cerca de el, Jeff se asusto e intento correr pero para cuando se dio cuenta alguien lo tenia sujetado por los hombros.

— Hola pequeño bebe, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron a no salir de noche? — le pregunto alguien antes de golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente, el vampiro no resulto no ser otro mas que Frederick.

Damon ya había pasado casi 1 hora buscando a su sobrino por el pueblo, no había señales aparentes de el y nadie lo había visto, por lo que llamo a Ric por ayuda. — Oye amigo, ¿tú has visto a Jeff?

— Damon…. Yo no lo he visto desde esta tarde cuando lo deje en casa.

— Lo se, pero veras… Stefan se convirtió en un completo idiota y arruino el proyecto que ustedes habían hecho, lo destrozo por completo y Jeffrey salió corriendo de casa, no puedo encontrarlo.

— Te ayudare a buscarlo, deberías ir al bosque puede que haya ido para ahí, yo estaré por el pueblo buscando en unos minutos.

— Te lo agradecería, llámame si encuentras algo — le dijo Damon antes de colgar y correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, su olfato logro captar el olor de Jeff casi de inmediato, se trataba del aroma de su sangre en el viento. Damon pensó que el niño estaba herido pero al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el aroma, solo encontró un pequeño charco de sangre en la tierra.

*** Esto es completamente nuevo para mi, la historia esta avanzando un poco rapido porque queria darle un formato similar a la verdadera serie. Y no se si se han dado cuenta, pero los episodios de The vampire diaries avanzan muy rapido porque la historia es tan fuerte que no se puede darle muchas largas. Espero que les guste y porfavor denme su ****opinión**

**Por favor Review!**


	5. Culpabilidad

— Esto esta mal — murmuro el vampiro, entonces presto atención en el ambiente, logrando captar la risa de alguien y luego un grito de su sobrino. — Jeff — dijo antes de salir disparado como una bala hacia una casa, Damon destrozo la puerta en segundos y se dio cuenta de que no podía pasar.

Jeffrey no tenia camiseta y estaba atado y colgado de las manos mientras el vampiro y un par de amigos bebían la sangre de su rodilla, el gritaba como un loco al sentir los colmillos presionándole, cuando la voz de Damon se escucho en el lugar, Frederick se levanto y subió a verlo. — Damon Salvatore, maldito bastardo ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

— Seguí el rastro de mi sobrino, ahora entrégamelo y no te matare— advirtió Damon, Frederick se rio en su cara y en segundos otros 2 vampiros mas aparecieron sujetando a Jeffrey por lo brazos.

— Si lo quieres, ven por el Damon.

— Maldito, sabes que no puedo entrar si no me invitan, déjalo o yo…— las palabras de Damon se fueron cuando el grito de Jeffrey se escucho en el lugar pues uno de los vampiros le estaba mordiendo el cuello. — Déjalo… Frederick, hare lo que quieras per déjalo ir... Es solo un niño

— Tu y tu hermano son iguales, siempre tan débiles con los humanos— se burlaba el vampiro mientras se dirigía de vuelta al sótano seguido por los otros, Jeffrey logro pisar con fuerza a uno de sus coautores qué inmediatamente lo soltó, luego golpeo al otro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y logro correr hasta Damon, saco su mano por la puerta y Damon la tomo para después correr a toda velocidad con el.

Damon tuvo que tomar a su sobrino entre sus brazos, pues la herida de la rodilla estaba dejando un enorme rastro de sangre por doquier. Unos 10 minutos después ambos estaban en la casa, Damon cargo al niño hasta s habitación y lo dejo en la cama.

— Stefan, ¡ven aquí, ahora! — gritaba Damon, Stefan que seguía en su cuarto pensando acerca de lo que había hecho y corrió a reunirse con su hermano, sorprendiéndose al ver la sangre brotando de la rodilla de Jeff.

— ¿Qué le paso?

— Frederick y los otros, ahora ve por agua caliente a la cocina y trae una tolla, rápido— ordeno el mayor antes de regresar su atención al niño. — Vas a estar bien, voy a dejarte como nuevo Jeff. — le decía al chico.

— Me duele mucho, tío Damon. — se quejaba Jeff.

— Lo se cariño, lo se pero eso parara pronto — le dijo, entonces Stefan entro con lo que Damon le había pedido. — Bien, aquí vamos— murmuro Damon, tomo la toalla en sus manos y la sumergió en el balde de agua, después limpio con mucho cuidado la rodilla lastimada de Jeff, aun que el no pudo dejar de gritar todo el tiempo.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien— le decía Stefan que tenia la mano del niño tomada en la suya, el se sentía realmente culpable por todo.

— Esto se ve mal Stefan, ellos bebieron de el y su rodilla esta lastimada.

— ¿Debemos llevarlo al hospital?

— No podríamos explicar esto…. Tengo una idea — dijo Damon lleno de preocupación, entonces hizo aparecer sus colmillos, mordió su mano y la sangre empezó a escurrir de el. — Jeff… tienes que beberla, es la única manera de curarte. — Dijo Damon con ternura, Jeff tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero logro asentir y beber como una fiera la sangre de Damon, casi inmediatamente de eso se quedo dormido.

— Estará bien en la mañana, nosotros también debemos descansar — dijo Damon al pasarle los dedos al niño en su pelo, luego lo arropo y vio a su hermano ahí parado sin moverse.

— Me quedare con el esta noche, no quiero dejarlo solo— dijo Stefan, Damon entendía que estaba lleno de culpa así que accedió.

— Solo ten cuidado con la rodilla— murmuro Damon antes de Salir, Stefan asintió y se quedo sentado a dormir en la silla junto a la cama de Jeff. Quería cuidarlo y asegurarse de que nada mas le pasaría por su estúpida culpa.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se despertó por la luz entrante de su ventana, se sentó en la cama y comprobó que la herida de su rodilla se había ido gracias a la sangre de Damon, se giro para levantarse y vio que Stefan estaba del otro lado de la habitación profundamente dormido, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo en la cara a su tío, que despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Vamos Stefan, no seas un dormilón— dijo entre risas.

— Cállate… me alegra ver que estas bien… digo ¿tu rodilla esta…?

— Bien — dijo rápidamente el niño mostrándole la rodilla a Stefan, el suspiro con alegría y camino rápidamente a hacia el, enredándolo en un abrazo.

— No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento…. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, yo lo siento Jeff… no sé que me paso me comporte como un idiota celoso, no quería destruir tu tarea, por mi culpa escapaste y casi te matan.

— Está bien Stefan, esos vampiros están tras nosotros… siempre lo supimos si no era por ti, me hubieran atrapado después — dijo el niño tratando de sonar optimista sin embargo el estaba algo molesto, Stefan le beso la frente y volvió a sonreír.

— Deberás lo siento, ¿crees que podrás perdonarme?…. ¿Por todo?

— Si… yo… realmente no importa mucho ya, estoy bien… bueno mi tarea no lo está y probablemente voy a reprobar pero…

— Oh no, nada de eso… Voy a encargarme de eso personalmente

— ¿Cómo? Esas rocas se destruyeron todas y ahora mismo la clase del señor Carpenter debe estar empezando, no podre entregarlo.

— No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que soy un vampiro y tengo privilegios por ello— dijo Stefan irónicamente, el no quería revelarle a Jeffrey su plan pero el iría a casa del señor Carpenter por la tarde y usaría sus poderes para obligarlo a ponerle a ambos la nota perfecta por el proyecto, ambos saldrían ganando en ello. — Pero de todas formas lo siento Jeff, yo lo arreglare.

— Y claro que lo vas a hacer Stefan, pero no sólo con hipnosis... Ahora tú vas a reparar el proyecto de Jeff y Érica, para que obtengan la mejor nota. — dijo Damon, quien iba llegando con toda la atención puesta en la conversación de los chicos.

— ¿Qué? Damon, me tardare siglos en hacer eso y si uso mi compulsión con el profesor, todos podemos aprobar de una vez. — se excuso Stefan.

— Lo sé, pero no lo harás. Porque Jeff se esmero mucho con ese proyecto que rompiste.

— Damon, ya no importa... Yo sólo quiero aprobar. — Dijo Jeff con una risita.

— Lo sé, pero así no... Jeffrey, pusiste tu esfuerzo en esa maqueta y no es justo que eso se vaya a la basura. Así que ahora Stefan te lo va a compensar, porque va a estar un poco castigado por un tiempo y no tendrá nada mejor que hacer. — Dijo Damon con malicia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Castigado? Jaja, ni lo sueñes Damon... Tengo 148 años, soy un adulto y se cómo manejar mis asuntos. — Dijo Stefan muy seguro de sí, Damon lo miro detalladamente pues esa pose de "Hombre maduro", no iba para nada bien con el verdadero Stefan.

— Dami, ¿por qué no vas a jugar videojuegos un rato con Jeremy? — Sugirió Damon y Jeff no se lo pensó dos veces para correr fuera de la casa, pues él sabía que su tío sólo le llamaba por su apodo, cuando necesitaba tiempo a solas para gritarle a Stefan. Algo que no quería presenciar.

***Me gusta la idea de poder desarrollar un lazo con Stefan, ya saben, el me cae muy bien y me parece un estupendo amigo. Lo de Jeff siendo torturado, bueno en este show siempre se tiene a una damisela en problemas cada capitulo XD. No se le viene nada bueno a Stefan, eso es seguro. Y muchas gracias por estar leyendo esto y por sus mensajes, son grandiosos.**

**Por favor Review!**


	6. Un castigo familiar

— ¿Qué? ¿Castigado? Jaja, ni lo sueñes Damon... Tengo 148 años, soy un adulto y se cómo manejar mis asuntos. — Dijo Stefan muy seguro de sí, Damon lo miro detalladamente pues esa pose de "Hombre maduro", no iba para nada bien con el verdadero Stefan.

— Dami, ¿por qué no vas a jugar videojuegos un rato con Jeremy? — Sugirió Damon y Jeff no se lo pensó dos veces para correr fuera de la casa, pues él sabía que su tío sólo le llamaba por su apodo, cuando necesitaba tiempo a solas para gritarle a Stefan. Algo que no quería presenciar.

— Muy bien, ya estamos solos... Hagámoslo bien. — Dijo Damon y tomo el brazo de Stefan y con todas sus fuerzas lo arrastro por las escaleras, hasta su habitación. Stefan no dejaba de pedir que lo soltara, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la falta de sangre en su organismo lo hacía débil. Así que apenas entraron a la habitación, Damon se sentó en la cama y puso a su hermano sobre su regazo.

— Damon, déjame en paz... Esto no es gracioso, idiota.

— Lo mismo te digo, esta actitud ya no es graciosa... Te comportas peor que un mocoso de 12 años. — Le decía Damon mientras maniobraba sus manos para desabrochar y bajar los pantalones y calzoncillos de su hermano. — Pero ya me encargo yo de desaparecer esta actitud. — Aseguró Damon y finalmente dejo caer su mano una docena de veces sobre el trasero de Stefan.

Stefan se retorcía como culebra en el regazo de Damon y como culparlo, la falta de sangre en su sistema lo hacía un chico normal, siendo azotado a culo desnudo por un vampiro malo y muy fuerte como Damon.

— Damon, para... Me lastimas, duele mucho hermano. — Rogaba Stefan, soltando un par de primeras y verdaderas lágrimas.

— ¿Así? Pues me alegra que te duela, porque vi ese mismo dolor en los ojos de Jeff, cuando rompiste su trabajo y cuando su rodilla sangraba por culpa de tu estupidez.

Y las palmadas seguían cayendo con fuerza sobre el trasero de Stefan e iban provocando que su piel empezara a sentir el calor y la Picazón.

— Damon, por favor… ya para, me estas lastimando de verdad — decía Stefan entre lagrimas, podía sentir como la palma de su hermano se marcaba como fuego sobre su piel.

— No seas llorón, eres un vampiro…. Si pudiste causarle ese dolor a tu niño… entonces puedes soportar este dolor Stefan. — dijo Damon, y no paro de descargar su mano contra el trasero ya bastante rojo que tenia sobre su regazo.

Stefan había estado llorando mucho y logro conmover a su hermano, al fin y al cabo Stefan podría tener 146 años pero por dentro seguía teniendo el carácter de un simple mortal de 17 años, así que Damon bajo un poco la intensidad de sus golpes, hasta que dejo su mano descansando sobre las nalgas de su hermano. — Tienes 146 años Stefan, se supone que ya eres maduro, pero veo que no... Hasta tu sobrino de 15 años, tiene más compostura que tú. Así que esto es lo que va a pasar... De hoy en adelante, si te portas como niño, te trato como tal y eso nos lleva a esta posición, nos lleva a mi mano azotando tu culo desnudo. ¿Hable claro? — Pregunto pero como no hubo respuesta, le dio diez nalgadas más a su hermano. — Pregunte… ¿si hable claro? — volvió a decir Damon, pero esta vez mucho mas enojado que antes, lo que dejo ver a Stefan que hacerse el digno no era una buena idea después de todo.

— Si… muy… cl…aro… hermano — murmuro Stefan con dificultad y Damon le dio una última y fuerte palmada en el centro del trasero, haciéndolo aullar para luego levantarlo de sus rodillas.

— Esta bien, quédate aquí… cuando llegue Jeffrey, más vale que escuche una muy buena disculpa de tu parte… una verdadera, porque si no…. Hermanito, tendremos una conversación mucho más larga esta noche. — dijo Damon y se fue, Stefan se quedo de pie con las manos sobre su trasero desnudo, estaba caliente y podía sentir como su curación de vampiro era cada vez mas y mas lenta, lo que indicaba que ser un vampiro (con dieta de conejitos) jamás te salvaría de sentir el dolor de una buenos azotes.

Las horas pasaron y para las siete de la noche, Jeff llego a casa de la compañía de Ric, quien como buen adulto se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa (así tendría un pretexto mas para hablar con Damon de sus cosas) Y apenas entrar, Jeff subió corriendo a su cuarto para encontrar su Ipod y escuchar un poco de música, pero apenas entrar se encontró con Stefan en su cama.

— Hola Stef, ¿estás bien?— pregunto Jeff, era bueno ver que su enojo anterior con su tío había desaparecido por completo, pero eso era solo porque el mismo ya se había llevado algunas zurras de la mano de Damon y sabia que no eran bonitas.

— Estaré bien, el dolor casi se va— mintió Stefan, no quería reconocer ante el chico que su trasero estaba muy rojo y seguía doliendo como en el mismo momento de la zurra. Jeff sonrió y se sentó en la cama, para sorpresivamente abrazarlo.

— Lo siento Stefan, no quería que Damon te pegara…. Te lo merecías, pero no quería que lo hiciera. — dijo Jeff en voz bajita, Stefan se sorprendió mucho de que su sobrino fuera tan noble como para decir eso, después de todo lo que le había provocado la noche anterior.

— No fue tu culpa Jeff… yo… fui un idiota, no debí romper tu trabajo… pero estaba tan molesto, porque… sentí que me cambiabas por Érica… y yo… no tengo derecho… porque sé que tú te sientes igual sobre Elena, pero Jeff… lo siento, lo siento mucho… si algo malo te hubiera pasado ayer… yo… no… no. — Stefan no se atrevía siquiera a decirlo, la imagen era bastante aterradora se siquiera pensarse. — Pero no importa, porque yo… prometo que no te volveré a botar por Elena, eres mi sobrino Jeff… y te quiero, y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. — aseguro

— Stefan, yo… ¿eres gay verdad? — pregunto Jeff con ironía y los dos se empezaron a reír y a empujar, diciendo estupideces entre sí. Damon estaba en la sala, preparando unos vodkas y los escucho perfecto, sonriendo bajito para que Ric no notara que estaba feliz de tener a sus chicos en paz, otra vez.

***Perdon por tardarme con este capitulo, pero he tenido una semana de despedidas para Cory Monteith que no tienen ni idea, pero bueno aqui seguimos y aqui esta el final de la historia, es el final porque hasta aqui me gusto dejar ese lazo con Stefan y Damon, y ademas por que aqui venia la parte de Stefan bebiendo sangre humana, asi que me gusto este final, se que muchos querian ver la relacion entre Jeff y Erica pero eso sera para otra historia. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto, espero que les gustara**

**Por favor Review!**


End file.
